Geheimnis eines Kusses
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! BulmaVegeta Kirschrote Lippen, lila Haar, die Hexe der Versuchung. Kann es unter den gegebenen Umständen zu einem Happy End kommen? 5: Jetzt geht's zur Sache
1. Ichi

Titel: Geheimnis eines Kusses  
  
Teil: 1/10  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@sms.at (Mails mit Anhang an: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de)  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: B  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre/s: Drama, Lime  
  
Spoiler: Nein  
  
Warning/s: Fluchen, Lime  
  
A/N: Teaser  
  
-  
  
*Auch als stärkste Frau des Universums hat man Nachteile*, dachte sie gähnend und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken. *Man muss sich ständig mit niederen Luschen abgeben.* Sie stöhnte gelangweilt und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf der Matratze. Trotzdem schien es ihr nicht gelingen zu wollen ... Näher, weiter, rauf, runter, schneller, langsamer ... Er war und blieb eine einzige Enttäuschung.  
  
"Fuck off!", befahl sie und stieß ihren kurzzeitigen Liebhaber von sich.  
  
Dieser wagte es weder von ihrem Stoß noch von seiner unzeremoniellen harten Bodenlandung zu stöhnen, sondern rappelte sich lediglich wieder auf, sammelte seine Kleider zusammen und verließ auf allen Vieren die königlichen Gemächer. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, mit seinem Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Nur sollte er sich an diesem Zustand nicht allzu sehr festhalten, da sich das Blatt schneller wenden konnte, als ihm lieb war.  
  
Bulma lag noch immer in ihrem großzügig angelegten Bett, ausgelassen ausgebreitet, unbefriedigt. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie nicht IHN zu sich rief, oder eben selbst Hand anlegte. Lasziv betrachtete sie ihre rechte Hand, alle fünf Finger weit gespreizt. ER war viel geschickter, als sie es sich zu Beginn vorstellen hatte können. Einer unter vielen war er gewesen, doch hartnäckig hatte er sich gemausert. Und nun konnte Bulma nicht genug von ihm bekommen.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Ich weiß! Es ist sehr kurz. Es soll aber auch nicht wirklich das erste Kapitel sondern nur ein "Teaser" sein. Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet! 


	2. Ni

Titel: Geheimnis eines Kusses  
  
Teil: 2/10  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: B/Y, Vegeta, Freezer  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre/s: Romantik, Lime  
  
Spoiler: Nein  
  
Warning/s: Fluchen, Lime  
  
A/N: Die Sprache ist ein wenig tief, aber ich hab die schlimmsten Wörter mit Sternchen gekennzeichnet. Ich wollte damit nur, dass ich es nicht als Adult ausgeben muss.  
  
-  
  
Und nun konnte Bulma nicht genug von ihm bekommen.  
  
Er war einfach perfekt. Kraftvoll, ausdauernd und auf eine männliche Art schön. Es war ein Vergnügen sich an seinem Äußeren zu ergötzen, doch Berühren ging über Studieren. Bulma ließ ihre Finger in der Luft seine imaginären Konturen nachzeichnen und schwelgte in Erinnerungen seiner weichen Haut, seines Geruchs, seines einzigartigen Geschmacks. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie je genug von ihm bekommen könnte. Und ehrlich gesagt, wollte sie das auch nicht herausfinden. Zu viele gute Liebhaber musste sie schon entbehren, weil sie sie aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion heraus hinrichten ließ. Ihr Kronjuwel wollte sie nicht auf die gleiche Art verlieren, konnte sie ihn dann ja nicht mehr zurückholen.  
  
Aber noch bestand ja keine Gefahr.  
  
"Vermisst du mich?"  
  
Bulmas Hand verweilte noch eine Sekunde in der Luft, ehe sie sich ihrem neu angekommenen Besucher entgegenstreckte. Der gekrümmte Zeigefinger lockte und ließ sie das Bild einer verführerischen Hexe vervollständigen. Zerzauste, lila Haare bedeckten fächerartig den Polster, nackte, ebenmäßige Haut glänzte golden im Schein der Kerzen, kirschrote Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
"Komm", flüsterte sie heiser. "Komm und lass mich dich bestrafen. Wie kannst du es nur wagen, unangemeldet in meine Gemächer zu kommen?" Bulmas glitzernde Augen straften ihre harschen Drohungen Lügen. Zumindest in dem Sinn, den man für gewöhnlich erkennen würde.  
  
"Welche Bestrafung hältst du denn für angemessen?" Ein freches Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, dunkle Augen blitzten belustigt. Er war der einzige, der mit ihr auf Du und Du stand.  
  
"Du weißt gut genug, dass ich jeden anderen schon längst beseitigt hätte ... Was überzeugt dich, dass ich mit dir nicht auch bald so verfahre?"  
  
"Weil keiner auch nur annähernd so gut ist wie ich."  
  
"Du bist zu überzeugt von dir, Schwarzkopf. Du bist ganz gut, aber du solltest dir nicht zu viel darauf einbilden. Es könnte gefährlich werden ..."  
  
"Gib doch einfach zu, dass du ohne mich nicht mehr kannst. Wir wissen beide, dass kein anderer dich so zufrieden stellen kann wie ich, oder?"  
  
"Ich gebe überhaupt nichts zu! Und jetzt komm zu mir, bevor ich meine Geduld verliere!!" Ein wenig Necken war erlaubt, doch er brauchte nicht zu denken, dass er sich alles erlauben konnte. Er sollte seinen Platz nicht vergessen. "Wenn du schon so überzeugt bist, Yamchu", fuhr sie mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln fort. "Dann zeig mir doch noch mal ausführlich, was du so drauf hast. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war es ja nicht so überwältigend, wie du es darstellen willst."  
  
Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich und er machte einen langsamen Schritt auf seine Geliebte zu. Sein Körper stellte sich augenblicklich auf die zu erwartenden Sinnesfreuden ein, seine Haut prickelte erwartungsvoll und sein Atem beschleunigte sich hörbar.  
  
"Ah-ah", rügte Bulma ihn und bewegte ihren Zeigefinger hin und her, wie man es bei einem Kind tun würde, das unartig war. "Du hast da noch was ..."  
  
Yamchu blieb zwei Meter vom Bett entfernt stehen und blickte auf sich herab. Natürlich hatte er noch etwas ... und zwar an. "Dagegen kann man ja was tun." Absichtlich langsam schälte er sich aus seiner Kleidung, ließ seinen Blick dabei nie von Bulmas Gesicht weichen und verfolgte jede ihrer Regungen. Bei einer Frau mit einer Erfahrung wie Bulma war es geradezu köstlich sie langsam erröten zu sehen. War es aus Scham oder reiner Vorfreude?  
  
"Schon besser ...", murmelte sie zufrieden. "Und jetzt f*** mich!"  
  
Scheinbar war es die Vorfreude.  
  
Warm und weich fühlten sich ihre Lippen an, als Yamchu seinen Mund auf ihren senkte. Seine Zunge kostete und schwelgte in der süßen Frucht. Bulma küsste ihn zurück und ließ ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war es genug.  
  
"Schluss mit dem Vorspiel, kommen wir endlich zur Sache."  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
"VERDAMMT!"  
  
-Boom-  
  
Nach dem Schrei befand sich ein großes Loch in der Wand, und in dem Loch steckte noch die Faust, die es geschlagen hatte.  
  
Zitternd vor Wut zog Vegeta seinen Arm zurück und starrte auf seine blutigen Finger. Doch es war nicht sein Blut, das seine peripheren Gliedmaßen bedeckte. Er senkte den Kopf und verfolgte die Spur bis zu den Leichen seiner letzten Artgenossen. Hingerichtet einer nach dem anderen, ohne jegliche Chance.  
  
Der Zorn ließ sich deutlich an Vegetas Ader ablesen, die bedrohlich pulsierte. Dabei galt der Zorn nicht mal vorrangig der Tatsache, dass seine "Kameraden" getötet worden waren, sondern, dass er sich auf seinem eigenen Schiff nun als Gefangener befand. Wie konnten sie es wagen?! Wussten sie etwa nicht mit wem sie es zu tun hatten? Oder wussten sie es und nur deswegen hatten sie ihn leben lassen? Wenn Freezer von dem Vorfall erfuhr, würde die Hölle los sein.  
  
"Na, wen haben wir denn hier?", erklang eine Stimme, die Vegeta das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. "Einsam, monkey boy?" Die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum glitt ebenso lautlos zu, wie sie aufgegangen war.  
  
*Freezer?*, dachte Vegeta geschockt, als der Icejin träge auf ihn zu schwebte. Jedes Stück Selbstkontrolle wurde verwendet, damit er sich seine Überraschtheit nicht anmerken ließ. *Was macht er denn hier?*  
  
"Überrascht, mich zu sehen? Solltest du auch."  
  
"Wir haben einen Vertrag. Du hättest Nappa und Radditz nicht hinterrücks umbringen müssen, um sie tot zu sehen. Deine Psycho-Spielchen hängen mir zum Hals raus ..."  
  
"Pech für dich."  
  
"Was soll das? Wenn du mich auch killen hättest wollen, wäre ich das schon längst. Also musst du etwas anderes im Sinn haben. WAS?!"  
  
"Ts ts ts. Warum immer so ungeduldig? Ungeduld ... einer der Gründe, warum ich dich leider nicht mehr brauche. Du und deine Saiyajin da", er deutete auf die zwei blutigen Haufen, "hattet noch nie diese Stärke. Eure Kraft war ja ganz nützlich, aber es gibt stärkere als euch. Hm, ich hätte dich ja genauso ausgelöscht, nur hat man mich um einen Gefallen gebeten, den ich nicht ablehnen konnte. Also darfst du noch leben, solange dein neuer Meister es dir erlaubt."  
  
"Wenn du denkst, ich lasse mich herumreichen wie einen alten Hut, dann irrst du dich gewaltig!!" Mit einem gewaltigen Satz war er auf Freezer zugeschossen, seine Faust kollidierte mit dessen Kinn, doch wie stets war der Angriff fruchtlos. Nicht, dass sich Vegeta dadurch entmutigen ließ, im Gegenteil, er schlug noch verzweifelter auf den Icejin ein, bis ihm die Kraft ausging.  
  
"Fertig?", erkundigte sich Freezer lächelnd und berührte sein unverletztes Kinn. "Vielleicht hab ich mich mit der Stärke auch ein wenig vertan ..."  
  
"Du ... BASTARD!!"  
  
"Na, na. Ich lass dir das ja noch durchgehen, aber sie wird da nicht so großzügig sein."  
  
"SIE?! Eine Sie? Ich werde NIEMALS ..."  
  
"Doch das wirst du. Außer du beschließt plötzlich Selbstmord zu begehen, aber das dürfte kaum der Fall sein, wäre das doch der unehrenhafteste Tod überhaupt für einen Saiyajin." Das kalte Lächeln verstärkte sich, als er den Zorn aber auch die Hilflosigkeit in Vegetas Augen und trotzdem die unerschütterliche Würde in seiner Haltung sah. "Oh, das wird ihr gefallen." 


	3. San

Titel: Geheimnis eines Kusses  
  
Teil: 3/10  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: B/Y, Vegeta  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre/s: Drama, Romantik  
  
Spoiler: Nein  
  
Warning/s: Gewalt, Fluchen  
  
-  
  
"Sehr hübsch", schnurrte Bulma anerkennend und ließ ihren Blick seinen Körper entlang wandern. "Wirklich nicht schlecht. Ein bisschen kurz vielleicht, aber das muss ja nichts heißen ..." Und das tat es tatsächlich nicht. Trotz seiner eher geringen Körpergröße war Vegeta durchweg fantastisch gebaut und durchtrainiert. Beinahe konnte man noch den Schweiß seiner bestimmt zahlreichen Trainingseinheiten auf seinen Muskeln glänzen sehen. Und Muskeln, die hatte er, zahlreich.  
  
Vegeta knurrte hörbar. Er kam sich vor, wie bei einer Tier- oder eher einer Fleischbeschau. So was sollte es noch geben? Einfach unglaublich. Trotzdem war er dort, in Fleisch und Blut. Beides fühlte sich ungewöhnlich heiß an, dank der ungewöhnlichen Situation.  
  
SIE sollte sein neuer Meister sein? Freezer musste Witze machen, die Vegeta ganz bestimmt nicht lustig fand. Wie sollte man die Situation sonst erklären?  
  
Er war nicht gefesselt, vielmehr war er durch ihren Blick an seinen Platz gekettet. Der Saiyajin wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber irgendetwas an der lilahaarigen Frau war gefährlich. Körperlich schien sie eher zerbrechlich, kein bisschen furchteinflößend. Aber ihre Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache ... Kalt und berechnend ... Wie von selbst stellten sich sämtliche Haare auf Vegetas pelzigem Gliedmaß auf, das fest um seine Taille gewickelt war.  
  
"Durch und durch ein Saiyajin ...", lächelte Bulma und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über Vegetas Kinn.  
  
Er hielt ihren Finger fest, bevor sie seine Wange erreichen konnte, und setzte den bedrohlichsten Blick auf, den er aufbringen konnte. "Finger. Weg."  
  
Und dann, schneller als Vegeta es für möglich gehalten hätte, hielt die lilahaarige Frau seinen Finger in der Faust. "Nur mit Erlaubnis ...", flüsterte sie, dann knackte es, als sie seinen Finger brach, "... darfst du mich berühren. Merk dir das, Kisama." Langsam ließ sie von ihm ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Das würde lustig werden. Er hatte nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, doch sie war ihm nahe genug gewesen, um das Aufblitzen von Schmerz in seinen schwarzen Augen sehen zu können. Es war schon lange her, dass sie einen stolzen Mann hatte brechen dürfen, und dieser Fall versprach unterhaltsam zu werden.  
  
Vegeta widerstand dem Drang seinen verletzten Finger beschützend an sich zu drücken und presste stattdessen die Lippen aufeinander. Was war nur an dieser Frau, das er so unterschätzte? Ihre Aura war bei Kami nicht unscheinbar, auch wenn sie nicht vermuten ließ, dass sie einen erwähnenswerten Betrag von Ki innehatte.  
  
Bulmas Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie legte ihren rechten Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen, nur um ihn danach an Vegetas Mund zu führen. "Jemand wird dich gleich zu deiner neuen Unterkunft begleiten", murmelte sie und strich über seine Unterlippe. "Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, mich um dich zu kümmern, aber bald ..."  
  
"Du weißt nicht, mit wem du dich da einlässt ..."  
  
"Und DU hast nicht die Berechtigung, mich so informal anzureden. "Gebieterin" halte ich als angemessen ..."  
  
"Da kannst DU lange warten! Der einzige, der ..."  
  
"Oh, du solltest mir dankbar sein, dass ich Papi überreden konnte, dich nicht zu töten."  
  
Vegetas Atem verfing sich in seiner Kehle, angesichts der Bombe, die Bulma gerade platzen hatte lassen. "Freezer ... hat eine Tochter?", stotterte der Saiyajin sichtlich geschockt. Bei ihrem Aussehen wäre er nie darauf gekommen. "Aber ... wie ..."  
  
"So wie alle Babys gemacht werden, schätze ich zumindest, mein ahnungsloser Saiyajin. Du bist nicht nur ahnungslos, sondern ja auch der letzte deiner Art ... Du solltest mir wirklich dankbar sein, dass ich deine Rasse nicht ausgelöscht sehen wollte."  
  
"BAKA!! Ja, ich bin der letzte, aber wie soll meine Rasse denn nicht aussterben?!"  
  
Bulma zog die Augenbrauen in leichter Verärgerung zusammen. "Du wagst es nicht nur, mir zu widersprechen, sondern auch mich zu beleidigen?" Eine lässige Handbewegung und der Saiyajin flog auf die Wand zu. "Sieh', was du davon hast!"  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Und das Pochen, das er irrationalerweise bei ihrem Anblick verspürt hatte, war wieder da. Doch dieses Mal in einer anderen Körperregion, seinem Kopf. Trotz verschwommener Sicht, konnte er halbwegs ausmachen, dass er sich nicht mehr in dem selben Raum befand, in dem er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Es war warm, mindestens 25°, nur die Luftfeuchtigkeit war für seinen Geschmack zu hoch. Das Bett, auf dem er lag, war ungewohnt weich und demzufolge unangenehm. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er bei der erstbesten Bewegung versinken, und das war ebenfalls nicht nach Vegetas Geschmack. Die Kontrolle zu verlieren, war das schlimmste, was einem Saiyajin passieren konnte, und ihm war es schon zwei mal widerfahren. Zuerst als er dieser Hexe gegenüber gestanden war, die sein neuer Meister sein sollte, und dann jetzt. Er hatte keine Kraft, sich aufzusetzen, nur seine Lider ließen sich heben, doch alles was er sah, war verwischt.  
  
Die lilahaarige Xanthippe hätte ihn vielleicht sogar angesprochen, wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären. Ihre flammenden Augen brannten genau so wie ihre leidenschaftlichen Worte, die sich in seinen Verstand gebohrt hatten. Dank ihrer für eine Prinzessin eher freizügigen Bekleidung hatte er einen netten Ausblick auf ihre weiblichen Vorzüge werfen können. Nicht, dass Chiffon und Seide nicht gang und gäbe in königlicher Garderobe wären, aber der Schnitt war mehr als gewagt gewesen. Merkwürdig.  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
"Du klingst fast so, als wärst du eifersüchtig", meinte Bulma und sah Yamchu mit einem ruhigen Blick an. "Vergiss nicht, dass du dazu gar kein Recht hast."  
  
"Ja", grummelte Yamchu verstimmt und versuchte ein sorgenfreies Grinsen aufzusetzen, obwohl er den Gedanken schon von Anfang an nicht ertragen hatte können, teilen zu müssen. Nicht, dass er irgendetwas für sie empfand, es war einfach das Teilen an sich, was ihm nicht behagte. Er war derjenige, der ihr das Vergnügen bereitete, das sie verdient hatte, also sollte sie nicht noch mit anderen spielen, da sie doch schon von ihm gesättigt sein müsste. 


	4. Shi

Titel: Geheimnis eines Kusses  
  
Teil: 4/10  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: B/V  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre/s: Drama, Angst  
  
Spoiler: Nein  
  
Warning/s: Fluchen  
  
A/N: Danke an alle, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben, ich hoffe, ich werde niemanden enttäuschen ^_~!  
  
Oh, und wenn ihr schon über die Tatsache geschockt seid, dass Bulma Freezers Tochter ist, dann macht euch auf was gefasst.  
  
Ich hab einiges von meinen bisherigen FFs gelernt, und werd diese spannend aber auch unvorhersehbar halten.  
  
-  
  
"Wie befohlen haben wir den Neuen hergebracht. Es hat sich ein wenig schwieriger erwiesen, als anfangs angenommen, aber nichtsdestotrotz ist es uns schließlich gelungen ..." Shita-ni war gut zwei Köpfe größer als Bulma, trotzdem kauerte er sichtlich eingeschüchtert vor der erbarmungslosen Prinzessin. Das Atmen fiel ihm und seinen vier Helfern noch etwas schwer nach den Anstrengungen, die sie hinter sich hatten, als sie den äußerst widerspenstigen Saiyajin in die königlichen Gemächer bringen sollten. Etliche Quetschungen, Prellungen und selbst einige Knochenbrüche würden sie in der Medizinabteilung behandeln müssen. Natürlich erst, nachdem sie Bulma Bericht erstattet hatten, und die sah nicht gerade gut aufgelegt aus.  
  
"Was, ZUM TEUFEL, soll ich mit einem BEWUSSTLOSEN Saiyajin anfangen, hä?!", schrie sie auch schon in einem Anfall plötzlicher Wut. "Seid ihr bescheuert, oder was? Könnt ihr überhaupt nicht denken? Wofür habe ich euch überhaupt? Zu fünft ... ZU FÜNFT VERDAMMT! ... und nicht mal so konntet ihr etwas richtig machen!!"  
  
"Es tut mir unendlich Leid, Gebieterin, aber der Saiyajin war einfach zu stark für uns, und er wollte nicht hören ... Es war die einzige Möglichkeit", versuchte Shita-ni sich zu rechtfertigen. "Es war nur so ..." Er verstummte, als er Bulmas Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
"Du kannst gehen", meinte sie gefährlich ruhig.  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
"Geh nur", forderte sie ihn auf und wartete bis er aufgestanden war. Wie üblich verließ er rückwärts und sich verbeugend den Raum. Zumindest war es sonst immer so abgelaufen. Die vier verbleibenden Sklaven schlossen die Augen, um es nicht kommen sehen zu müssen ... hören mussten sie es trotzdem.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", schrie Shita-ni, als ihn ein nadeldünner Energiestrahl durchbohrte. Seine rechte Hand fasste nach seiner linken Schulter, wo der Strahl eingedrungen war. Die Bahn verlief quer durch seinen Körper, vom linken Schulterblatt, durch die linke Herzkammer, der Strahl durchbrach die Lunge und trat auf der rechten hinteren Körperhälfte wieder aus. Dadurch, dass der Strahl so dünn war, dauerte es eine Weile, bis sich seine Lungen mit dem durch die Verletzungen freigesetzten Blut füllten, und er endlich erstickte [MS: Ich merke schon, dass CM ein wenig abgefärbt hat].  
  
Bulma lächelte, als sein Körper zu zucken aufhörte. "Schafft ihn weg ... SOFORT!"  
  
Und im selben Augenblick sprangen vier zu Tode verängstigte Sklaven auf und entsorgten die Leiche desjenigen, der noch bis vor einigen Minuten ihr Anführer war. Die nächste Wahl war alles andere als sehnlichst erwartet.  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Feingliedrige Finger strichen sanft über samtweiche Haut einer Wange. Amethystfarben leuchtete der 12 Karat große Stein auf dem Platinring. Das schwere, dazupassende Collier, das mit drei gleichartigen Schmucksteinen verziert war und die Form eines Ypsilons hatte, betonte ihren langen, schlanken Hals und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit gleichzeitig auf ihr Dekollete. Still lächelnd hob Bulma ihre Arme und steckte ihre langen Haaren locker hoch, wobei sie einzelne Strähnen ungezähmt hinunterhängen ließ. Bis auf ein wenig Goldpuder und dem ewig präsenten kirschroten Lippenstift, verzichtete sie auf jegliches Make-up. Ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, konnte sie durch den Schminkspiegel auf ihr Bett sehen. Auf einem fünf Zentimeter hohen Marmorsockel thronte das großzügig bemessene französische Bett, fliederfarbene, edle Satinlaken luden ein, sinnliche Stunden zu verbringen. Und sinnliche Stunden waren schon genug darauf verbracht worden.  
  
Er passte nicht wirklich dorthin. Seine zahlreichen Abschürfungen - die bereits halb verheilt waren und somit nicht mehr bluteten, sonst läge er ja nicht auf ihrem Bett -, sein zerrissener, ziemlich mitgenommener Kampfanzug und nicht zuletzt sein alles andere als "sinnlich eingestimmter" Gesichtsausdruck. Es schien, als würde er selbst im betäubten Zustand seine Muskeln soweit kontrollieren können, dass er sich keine Blöße gab, keine Schwäche zeigte.  
  
Bulma drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und betrachtete den Saiyajin eingehender. Sie hatte ihn zwar schon angesehen, aber wie er so vor ihr lag, schutzlos und völlig ausgeliefert - zumindest bis die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels nachgelassen hatte - war es doch etwas ganz anderes.  
  
Sie hatte schon so viel von ihm gehört. Vegeta, der stolze Prinz der Saiyajin, einer der stärksten Krieger des Universums ... So hilflos wie ein Baby und er wirkte trotzdem noch so gefährlich wie der Mörder, der er war.  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Und wieder ein Stich. Noch einer ... und ein letzter. Verdammt, dieses Betäubungsmittel hatte es wirklich in sich. Wenigstens hatte er noch genug Widerstand leisten können, bis er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.  
  
Vegeta war sich nicht mal sicher gewesen, wie lange er in diesem weichen Bett gelegen hatte, bis diese fünf Lakaien aufgetaucht waren, und ihn mitschleppen wollten. Wohin auch immer. Niemand sollte hier auf falsche Ideen kommen. Auch wenn er sich Freezer gebeugt hatte, einer Frau würde er sich NIE unterwerfen. Das brachte ihn gleich zu seiner nächsten Frage.  
  
Was sollte er eigentlich? Warum hatte diese Hexe ihn eigentlich "gerettet" - wie sie es so nett ausgedrückt hatte?  
  
Sie war ihm nicht bekannt gewesen, das ließ darauf schließen, dass sie keine große Eroberin war wie ihr Vater. Oder arbeitete sie unter einem Decknamen? Aber weshalb sollte sie so etwas tun? Damit würde sie doch gegen ihren Vater arbeiten.  
  
Vielleicht war sie ja so eine Verrückte, die Sklaven zur persönlichen Unterhaltung sammelte. Ja, danach sah sie eher aus. Sie hatte - für eine Frau natürlich - eine verdammt gute Rechte. Sie wirkte wie jemand, der Gefallen an einem guten Kampf fand. Bestimmt hatte sie hier irgendwo ein privates Kolosseum, in dem sie ihre Marionetten bis zum Tod gegeneinander kämpfen ließ, oder gegen irgendwelche gefährlichen Bestien. Vielleicht stellte sie bei genügend Siegen ja auch die Freiheit in Aussicht - die selbstverständlich nie jemand erlangen würde. Er konnte es direkt vor sich sehen. Falls mal jemand zu nahe an die Freiheit kam, würde sie ihn selbst auslöschen. Und dass sie das konnte, hatte sie ihm bereits bewiesen.  
  
Vegeta unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Langsam kehrte er zurück ins Reich der Lebenden, und er fühlte, dass er sich schon wieder woanders befand. Laken raschelten mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, die Luft war von irgendeinem exotischen Duft erfüllt, der seine Geruchssinne überforderte. Und da war ein Atmen, das nicht seines war.  
  
Egal, wie viel er es sich einredete, um wie vieles ihm das lieber wäre ... ihre Augen ... Sie hatten eine andere Sprache gesprochen. Wenn das, was er in ihren blaugrünen Tiefen gesehen hatte, auch nur eine Andeutung war, dann sah sein Schicksal anders aus - nicht wie das eines Gladiators. Ein Schicksal, das ihm gar nicht zusagte.  
  
"Wach auf, Dornröschen, genug geschlafen", säuselte eine liebliche Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr. Oder war sie weit weg und sprach laut? Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. "Dein Schönheitsschlaf wird dir ohnehin nicht viel bringen." Die Nackenhärchen, die sich auf einmal aufstellten, bestätigten seinen ersten Verdacht, dass sie ihm nahe war ... viel zu nahe.  
  
Er hatte noch keine Kontrolle über seine Stimmbänder, um sie anzuschreien, er hatte noch keine Kraft in seinen Muskeln, um sie fortzustoßen ... Alles, was ihm gelang, war die Lider zu heben und direkt in ihre meergrünen Augen zu blicken.  
  
Und dann fühlte er ihre Lippen auf seinen, ihre Zunge, die seine Mundhöhle plünderte, als ihre Augen sich ununterbrochen in seine vor Entsetzen geweiteten bohrten.  
  
-  
  
Shita-ni - unten  
  
Kisama - Bastard (das sagt Vegeta übrigens dauernd zu Bulma, in Doujinshi und so) 


	5. Go

Titel: Geheimnis eines Kusses  
  
Teil: 5/10  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: B/V  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre/s: Lime, Angst, Thriller  
  
Spoiler: Nein  
  
Warning/s: Fluchen, angedeutetes Rape  
  
A/N: Diesmal ein wenig längerer Teil. Hoffe, er kommt einigermaßen an.  
  
-  
  
Es war ganz nett, die vollkommene Kontrolle zu haben. Ein Gefühl der Macht durchströmte Bulma und sie fühlte sich so stark wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde der beinahe verzweifelte Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen intensiver. Kontrolle ...  
  
*Aber es ist irgendwie langweilig*, dachte sie. *Es fehlt der gewisse Kick. Der Widerstand. Er kann sich ja nicht mal richtig wehren ...*  
  
Also löste Bulma sich von Vegeta, leckte ein letztes Mal über seine Unterlippe - die bemerkenswert weich war - und setzte sich seufzend auf. Schade, jetzt hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Irgendwie hatten die es ihr angetan.  
  
"Hey, komm schon, Kisama", flüsterte Bulma beinahe freundlich. "Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Ich weiß doch genau, dass du es auch wolltest. Du hast es doch geradezu provoziert ... mit deinen herausfordernden Blicken ...", kicherte sie.  
  
Langsam verkrampften sich Vegetas Finger um ein Laken und er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Trotzdem tat er ihr nicht den Gefallen, sie jetzt anzusehen. Er wusste selbst, dass sein Körper sich nicht gerade hundertprozentig so verhalten hatte, wie er es hätte tun sollen. Ein Glück nur, dass er nicht vollständig erregt worden war.  
  
"F*** dich!", stieß er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus. Es war Selbstschutz, auch wenn er es nur aus dem Unterbewusstsein heraus tat. "Du kannst mich nicht lesen!" Sein Blick heftete sich auf die hohe Decke, ihm war der dort angebrachte Spiegel zuvor noch gar nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt ... Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie beide von diesem Blickpunkt aus gesehen, ein äußerst anregendes Bild ergaben.  
  
Er lag, scheinbar entspannt, ausgestreckt auf dem sinnlichen Bett, sein Kampfanzug halb zerfetzt. Seine Sehfähigkeit war noch nicht vollkommen zurückgekehrt, sodass er nichts Genaueres erkennen konnte.  
  
Sie saß neben ihm, in ihrem aufreizenden Aufzug - konnte sie seine Kleidung so zerrissen haben während einer leidenschaftlichen Begegnung, die scheinbar durch etwas unterbrochen wurde?  
  
Vegeta wartete auf den Schlag.  
  
Doch der kam nicht.  
  
Seine Vision klärte sich und er erkannte durch den Spiegel, dass die Hexe ihn ruhig betrachtete und nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, ihn anzugreifen. Sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken lassend wandte er den Kopf und traf geradewegs auf die meergrünen Augen der kleinen Sadistin.  
  
"Netter Versuch, Kisama, aber da musst du dir schon was Besseres ausdenken." Bulma lehnte sich wieder näher zu Vegeta rüber. "Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich", sie betonte das Wort "dich" indem sie noch einmal mit dem rechten Zeigefinger seine Wange hinauf fuhr, "noch einmal beschädige? So leicht lasse ich mich nicht provozieren."  
  
Doch als ihr Finger den Weg zurück zu seinem Kinn zeichnen wollte, wurde er wieder aufgehalten. Trotz ihrer Worte, blitzte es kurz gefährlich in ihren Augen auf, als Vegeta ihren Finger erneut umfasste und ihn daran hinderte, weiterzugehen.  
  
"Saiyajin'sche Physiologie", meinte Bulma nachdenklich und hatte prompt seinen Finger in ihrer Faust. "Wirklich erstaunlich wie schnell diese Spezies heilt. Nichtsdestotrotz sollte man meinen, du hättest es beim ersten Mal begriffen. Dabei sollen Saiyajin doch Gerüchten zufolge so klug sein ... Vielleicht bist du ja die Ausnahme ... wobei das ja wiederum die Regel bestätigen würde ...", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort, bevor sie wieder zu sich fand. "Einen hübschen Finger hast du da", dachte sie laut und betrachtete das Glied genauer. Es fühlte sich ungewöhnlich weich an, wohl weil er immer Handschuhe trug, wenn er kämpfte oder trainierte - jedenfalls meinte Freezer das immer. Vegeta war also ein wenig eitel? Wie interessant. "Was dagegen, wenn ich mal koste?", wollte sie mit einem einseitigen Grinsen wissen.  
  
Der Saiyajin fühlte das unangenehme Kribbeln seinen Körper durchlaufen, als wären seine gesamten Muskeln eingeschlafen gewesen und wachten gerade erst auf. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden und er könnte diese Wahnsinnige von sich stoßen. Zumindest für ein paar ... Sekunden. War sie nun komplett durchgeknallt? Ein weiblicher Kannibale in Gestalt einer geisteskranken Hexe? Himmel, wo war er da nur hineingeraten?  
  
Vegetas Augen weiteten sich, als Bulmas Lippen seinen Finger in einer suggestiven Geste umschlossen und ihre Zähne sanft an der Kuppe nagten. Okay, das war unerwartet, und normalerweise war Vegeta niemand, den man so leicht Off-Guard erwischte.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken zog sie sich wieder zurück, hauchte Vegetas nun feuchten Finger noch kurz an, und stand dann auf. "Das nennt man einen Vorgeschmack."  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Nun herrschte vollkommene Stille, er war alleine. Ein Einzelzimmer, wohl die bevorzugte Behandlung des "Neuen".  
  
Vegeta versuchte sich so gut es ging zu entspannen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es in dem Raum Überwachungseinheiten gab, und er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, sein Unwohlsein zu veröffentlichen. Niemand hatte es bis jetzt geschafft, die Gedanken des Saiyajin no Ouji zu lesen, und so würde es auch bleiben.  
  
Sein Gesicht schon seit Stunden eine starre Maske, spielte Vegeta unzählige mögliche Szenerien durch, wobei er IHRE Stärke, seine Schnelligkeit berücksichtigte und auch noch einige Variablen einbezog wie die Möglichkeit, dass sie Ki unterdrücken konnte, doch das brachte ihn nicht weiter, zu vieles lag im Dunkeln.  
  
Auch wenn Vegeta weit und breit für sein meist voreiliges Temperament berüchtigt war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er mit offenen Armen dem sicheren Tod entgegenschritt. Für so bescheuert hatte ihn nur Kakarott einmal gehalten ...  
  
Das Licht war gedämmt und ermöglichte es Vegeta, sich ein wenig umzusehen. Nach seiner kurzen Rast hatte er sich genug erholt und setzte sich langsam auf. Der Raum, in dem er sich nun befand, war irgendwie eine Mischung aus dem ersten und dem letzten, in dem er sich befunden hatte. Es war ein wenig kleiner, die Wände hatten einen bläulicheren Pastellton und auch die Laken des Bettes, das aber so groß war, wie das, in dem diese Hexe zu nächtigen schien, waren in einem Blau gehalten, Royalblau.  
  
Vegeta rümpfte die Nase, vielleicht sah sie ja doch ein, dass er etwas Besseres war und wie der Prinz behandelt werden musste, der er war. Prinzessin hin oder her, Manieren hatte sie offensichtlich absolut keine. Manieren zwar nicht, aber dafür besaß sie andere Vorzüge ...  
  
Konsequent schüttelte Vegeta den Gedanken ab und versuchte auf etwas zittrigen Beinen zur Tür zu gelangen. Wie nicht anders erwartet war abgeschlossen. Aber er wäre ja nicht der Prinz der Saiyajin, wenn er sich von einer simplen Tür aufhalten ließe, oder? Entschlossen rüttelte er am Knauf, doch nichts rührte sich. Die ersten Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf Vegetas Stirn und kurz flackerte der Gedanke auf, dass er vielleicht doch ein wenig schwerer verletzt war, als er gedacht hatte, doch das schüttelte er rasch ab. Als nach minutenlangem Versuchen die Tür nicht nachgeben wollte, sah sich Vegeta gezwungen, es selbst zu tun, vor allem auch deswegen, weil er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er schaffte es gerade noch bis zum Bett, wo er erschöpft zusammenbrach.  
  
Keuchend und mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen lag er am Rücken und starrte zur Decke, an der sich diesmal kein Spiegel befand.  
  
Nach mehreren Minuten hatte sich sein Puls wieder beruhigt und in Vegeta stieg der Verdacht auf, dass mit dem Zimmer etwas nicht stimmte. Wie anstrengend konnte es schon sein, zu stehen und an einer Tür zu rütteln?  
  
Die Gedanken des Saiyajin wurden jäh unterbrochen als die Tür ohne sichtliche Anstrengung der Person auf der anderen Seite (bestimmt hat sie 'nen Schlüssel) geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Wie geht es dir jetzt, Kisama?", fragte Bulma lächelnd, während sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte um die Tür wieder zu verschließen. "Ich hoffe, du hast die Zeit genutzt, um dich einigermaßen zu erholen, und sie nicht verschwendet, indem du versucht hast, hier raus zu kommen."  
  
Vegeta knurrte nur - hatte sie etwa irgendwo wirklich Videokameras installiert? - und kämpfte sich aus dem Bett.  
  
"Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun", warnte Bulma, "außer du möchtest deine Kraft wieder verlieren. Falls du's noch nicht bemerkt hast: In diesem speziellen Raum herrscht erhöhte Schwerkraft, außer auf dem Bett. Eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit, ja, aber es ist ja genug Platz, was?"  
  
Bei diesen Worten lief Vegeta ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Zuvor hatte er sich noch etwas vormachen können, aber jetzt schien alles glasklar. "Was soll ich schon groß auf diesem Bett tun?"  
  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zuckte um Bulmas Lippen. "Oh, spiel doch jetzt nicht die unschuldig errötende Jungfrau, kleiner Prinz. Du weißt doch so gut wie ich, was du auf diesem Bett tun sollst ... und mit wem. Oder möchtest du, dass ich dich aufkläre? In Ordnung", fügte sie hinzu, als ihr Gegenüber nichts sagte, und sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Du bist ein Mann ... ich bin eine Frau ... den Rest kannst du dir denken, hm?" Mit jeder Atempause war sie einen Schritt näher ans Bett gegangen und jetzt stand sie nur noch zwei Meter davon entfernt. Ihr Adrenalin- wie auch ihr Hormonspiegel stieg in ungekannte Höhen.  
  
"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", entgegnete Vegeta aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
Bulma überhörte das Du geflissentlich, daran würde sie später arbeiten. In diesem Augenblick erfreute sie sich viel zu sehr an der Gesichtsfarbe des Saiyajin, die noch blasser als gewöhnlich war. Hatte ihm das bereits schon so sehr zugesetzt? Köstlich. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie ernst es mir ist, Kisama." Bulma zählte still bis drei, bis sie fortfuhr. "Zieh dich aus."  
  
"NIEMALS!"  
  
"Gut", meinte Bulma lächelnd, als wäre die Antwort genau das, was sie hören wollte.  
  
Das wiederum brachte die Ader auf Vegetas Stirn bedrohlich zum Pulsieren. Was nahm sich die Hexe heraus, so zu tun, als könnte sie seine Handlungen vorhersehen? "Ich schätze, du verstehst den Sinn des Wortes nicht ganz, was?"  
  
"Doch, doch, kleiner Prinz", versicherte die Lilahaarige. "Aber es ist nun mal so, dass es so viel mehr Spaß macht, zumindest für mich, kapiert? Deswegen hab ich mein Vorhaben zuvor auch nicht ausgeführt. Es ist doch langweilig, wenn du dich nicht mal halbherzig wehren würdest. Wo bliebe da der Spaß? Verstehst du, worauf ich hinauswill? Ohne Widerstand könnte ich doch jeden haben ... nein warte ... ich kann ohnehin jeden haben ... Aber ich will nun mal dich ... heute", fügte sie wie einen Nachgedanken hinzu. "Ich schätze, du wirst es ohnehin nicht bringen, aber für ein bisschen grundsätzliche Unterhaltung wirst du schon zu gebrauchen sein, oder? Was meinst du, wie wär's mit uns beiden?", fragte sie, als hätte er überhaupt eine Wahl.  
  
"Warum ausgerechnet ich?", fragte Vegeta ungewöhnlich ruhig.  
  
"Wie?" Bulma legte den Kopf schräg und überdachte seine Frage. "Warum du?" Dann lächelte sie wieder und ihre meergrünen Augen blitzten. "Ich glaube, du unterliegst einem Irrtum. Scheinbar glaubst du, du wärst etwas besonderes ... Nein, mein Lieber. Du bist nur einer von vielen. Hm ... Polygamie ist wohl nicht die richtige Bezeichnung. Ich hab ein Hobby, weißt du", fuhr sie im Plauderton fort, als würden sich zwei Nachbarn über Gartenarbeit unterhalten. "Ich sammle leidenschaftlich gern. Und meine Sammlung ist bereits beachtlich. Aber es geht dabei eigentlich nicht vorrangig um die Größe", dabei hob sie anspielend die Augenbrauen um auf die Doppeldeutigkeit aufmerksam zu machen, "sondern um die Qualität. Ich füge immer wieder Exemplare hinzu, sortiere ausgediente wieder aus, so geht das immer weiter ..."  
  
"Ein HAREM?", schnaubte Vegeta verächtlich und verblüfft zugleich, obwohl er sich so was in der Art schon gedacht hatte. "Du unterhältst einen Harem und du willst MICH ..."  
  
"Du überschätzt deinen Wert ein wenig, kleiner Prinz", unterbrach Bulma ihn. "Ich habe nicht vor, dich in die Sammlung einzugliedern. Ein Mal wird genügen, denn schon vom Optischen her kann ich bestimmen, dass du nicht an die nötige Qualität herankommen wirst ... Wie gesagt, Qualität über Quantität."  
  
"WAS?!", fuhr Vegeta auf. Wie konnte es diese Furie nur wagen, ihn dermaßen zu beleidigen? Er sprang vom Bett auf, und spürte unmittelbar den höheren Zug der Schwerkraft - wieso hatte er es zuvor nicht bemerkt? - und packte Bulma an den Oberarmen. "Pass gefälligst auf, WIE du mit mir sprichst, du ..."  
  
Die Prinzessin lächelte mit einem nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkel auf den brodelnden Saiyajin hinab. Sein Griff war hart, aber er tat ihr nicht im Geringsten weh. "Soll ich vielleicht meine Schuhe ausziehen? Sie haben wirklich einen ziemlichen Absatz, und dann wären wir immerhin ungefähr auf gleicher Höhe ...", frotzelte sie unbeirrt weiter.  
  
Das gab Vegeta den Rest.  
  
"Obwohl ich ja immer ein Stückchen größer sein werde, als du, KLEINER Prinz."  
  
Okay, DAS gab Vegeta definitiv den Rest und er bohrte seine Finger in Bulmas Oberarme, bis er sich eine Gegenattacke ausdenken konnte. Außerdem fiel es ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, da kam ihm die Stütze gerade recht.  
  
"Das reicht jetzt", meinte Bulma und fasste nach Vegetas Fingern, um einen nach dem anderen von ihren Armen zu lösen. Nicht gerade vorsichtig stieß sie ihn rückwärts aufs Bett und folgte ihm. Mit einer Hand hielt sie ihn durch Druck auf die Brust in die Matratze gedrückt und mit der anderen liebkoste sie seine Wange. Obwohl sie von seiner mangelnden Qualität gesprochen hatte, fand sie ihn irgendwie äußerst anziehend, dabei wusste sie nicht mal, was genau sie so anmachte. Er war kurz, ziemlich blass und nicht nur seine Frisur war äußerst stachelig. Bulma war so versunken in ihren Fantasien, dass sie gar nicht richtig bemerkte wie Vegeta ihre Hände mit seinen umklammert hielt und sie hindern wollte, weiter vor zu dringen.  
  
Elegant schwang sie sich über Vegetas Hüften und behinderte ihn dadurch noch mehr am bewegen, natürlich wäre es am Boden noch leichter gewesen, dank der hohen Schwerkraft, aber dann hätte sie ihn auch zuvor schon nehmen können. Sie wollte, dass er sich wehren konnte, und wehren das tat er, sie wollte, dass er ...  
  
Bulma hielt seine Hände mühelos mit einer Hand über seinem Kopf, seine wilden Bewegungen unter ihr hatten scheinbar nicht den gewünschten Effekt, aber sie zeigte sich nur milde interessiert. Fasziniert ließ sie die Finger ihrer anderen Hand durch seine widerspenstigen Haare gleiten, zeichnete seine Augenbrauen nach, die wie stets in Ärger zusammengezogen waren, und blieb an seinem rechten Wangenknochen hängen.  
  
Und dann blickte sie in seine schwarzen Augen. Tief und unergründlich, schien die Zeit stillzustehen, wie bei einem schwarzen Loch, aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr gab. Beinahe hätte sie ihren Griff um seine Handgelenke gelockert, aber eben nur beinahe. Noch immer starrte sie in die dunkle Seele ihres neuesten Opfers.  
  
Als hätte sie sich plötzlich verbrannt zog sie die Hand von seiner Wange zurück, energisch wischte sie sich mit dem Kimono-Ärmel über die Lippen bis sie in ihrer natürlichen rosigen Farbe leuchteten.  
  
"Angst, den kostbaren Lippenstift zu verschmieren?", fragte Vegeta spöttisch, obwohl ihm nicht nach Scherzen zumute war. Er hätte viel lieber gewusst, was es war, das die Hexe da in seinen Augen gefunden hatte, dass sie so plötzlich zurückzucken hatte lassen. Aber sie würde ihm wohl kaum antworten.  
  
"Nein, Shôfu, ich will ihn nur nicht an dich verschwenden."  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Unnatürlich laut hörte Vegeta das Wasser prasseln. Er hatte es auf die höchstmögliche Stufe eingestellt, aber er machte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen um irgendwelche Brandblasen. Am liebsten würde er sich die ersten drei Hautschichten wegätzen, und all die Erinnerungen gleich hinterher.  
  
Die Bürste war grob und borstig, und das kam dem Saiyajin gerade recht, in wütenden, kantigen Bewegungen rieb er über seine Arme, seinen Oberkörper, seine Beine ... Doch es ging nicht ab.  
  
Vegeta stellte sich direkt in den harten Strahl der Dusche und ließ das Wasser alles wegschwämmen. Den Schaum, die abgeschabten Hautfetzen, den letzten Rest Würde, den er sich noch behalten hatte. Seine gesamte Hautoberfläche war rot und wund, gleichermaßen wegen des heißen Wassers und der groben Bürste, doch das machte nichts.  
  
Vegeta drehte den Hahn und im nächsten Moment schoss eiskaltes Wasser aus der Düse. Der Schock vom plötzlichen Temperaturwechsel war genau das Richtige, um seine Gedanken zu lähmen, wenigstens kurzzeitig. Er stand so lange im Strahl, breitbeinig, mit an den Fliesen gelehnten Handflächen, bis das Zittern nicht mehr zu ertragen war und seine Glieder sich vor Kälte steif anfühlten.  
  
Mit unsicherer Hand schob er die Duschwand zur Seite und trat tropfend auf die Badematte. Ein offensichtlich bereitgelegtes Handtuch diente ihm zum Abtrocknen, und daneben fand er auch frische Kleidung, bestehend aus einer schwarzen Boxershorts, einer grauen Jogginghose und einem grünen Muskelshirt.  
  
Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, entdeckte er eine Tür, die aus diesem Badezimmer führte.  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Das Essen war annehmbar, okay zugegeben, es war mehr als das, es war gut, ja verdammt, ausgezeichnet! Hatte er demnach den Test bestanden oder war es die Henkersmahlzeit?  
  
Die Hashi klapperten nur ganz wenig in seinen Fingern als Vegeta die letzten Bissen des Tempura runterschlang. Das Essen war einfach ... UNWICHTIG! Ja, das war es, einfach unwichtig, aber womit sollte er sich sonst beschäftigen? Er musste schließlich was essen und da bot es sich doch geradezu an, darüber nachzudenken, oder? Essen war immerhin wichtig, damit er wieder zu Kräften kam, damit er ... Geräuschvoll fielen die Hashi auf den niedrigen Tisch auf dem die Mahlzeit extra für ihn aufbereitet worden war. Wenn es darum ging, sollte er vielleicht lieber doch nicht mehr zu Kräften kommen oder?  
  
Wieder alleine, wieder ein anderer Raum.  
  
War es wirklich ein Glück gewesen, dass er DANACH das Bewusstsein verloren hatte?  
  
*Vielleicht ist das Essen ja vergiftet*, dachte er leicht zynisch, und es überraschte ihn, dass er es sich irgendwie auch wünschte. Dann wären seine Probleme gelöst, er wäre tot, er hätte einen ehrvollen Tod, na ja, ehrvoller als Selbstmord, er wäre vor allem SIE los ... und mit ihr dieses Gefühl.  
  
Benutzt und abgelegt, leer und hohl, wütend und ...  
  
Nein, das Essen war nicht vergiftet.  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Bulma starrte noch lange völlig emotionslos in den Spiegel. Konnte sie sich überhaupt sehen oder blickte sie einfach hindurch? Nach scheinbar unendlichen Minuten kam endlich wieder Bewegung in die Prinzessin, als sie die Arme hob und die zahlreichen Nadeln aus ihrem Haar zog, die ihre Frisur in Form gehalten hatten. Weiche, seidig glänzende Wellen bedeckten die Hälfte ihres Rückens. Bulma ließ ihre Finger durch eine Strähne gleiten und griff dann plötzlich zu einer Nagelschere.  
  
-Schnipp-  
  
Und schon hielt sie eine lange Locke in der Hand. Weitere folgten und schon bald lagen kleine Haufen lila Haare rund um ihren Sessel. Mit einem leisen Klirren fiel nun auch die Schere zu Boden, halb auf ein Haarnest gebettet.  
  
Bulmas Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, als sie ihre neue Haarlänge im Spiegel betrachtete, jetzt reichten sie nicht einmal mehr bis zu ihren Schultern. Versuchsweise ließ sie ihre Finger hindurchgleiten, bewegte den Kopf hin und her, und befand, dass diese Frisur viel praktischer war, nicht mehr so schwer zu pflegen, trotzdem noch genauso attraktiv ...  
  
Bulma senkte den Kopf und ihre Lippen zuckten, als sie die Eindrücke sah, die die Schere in ihrer weichen Haut hinterlassen hatte. *Schon gut*, versuchte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Nein", widersprach Bulma laut, während sie an ihrem Schminktisch zusammenbrach und ein Weinkrampf ihr den Atem stahl. "Gar nichts ist gut ..."  
  
-  
  
Shôfu - Hure 


	6. Roku

Titel: Geheimnis eines Kusses  
  
Teil: 6/10  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: B/Y und B/V  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre/s: Lemon, Drama  
  
Spoiler: Nein  
  
Warning/s: Lemon, Rape  
  
-  
  
"Du weißt, wie ich ... für dich empfinde, nicht ... wahr?" Yamchus Finger umfassten Bulmas Hand und drückten sie leicht über die Stelle auf seiner Brust, unter der sein Herz schlug. Sein Atem kam stoßweise, als er sich anstrengte mit ihr mitzuhalten. Er übte größeren Druck auf ihre Hand aus, da sie ihn nicht ansah, stattdessen starrte sie völlig abwesend an die vor ihr aufgezogene Wand.  
  
Rein mechanisch ausgeführte Bewegungen, kalt, lieblos. Aber so war es nicht immer gewesen. Seit wann störte es ihn ... wieder?  
  
Sämtliche Gedanken verebbten, als er stöhnend seinen Höhepunkt erlebte. Farben explodierten hinter seinen nun geschlossenen Augenlidern und er konnte fühlen, wie Bulma im selben Takt wie er pulsierte. Ein leises Keuchen war alles, was sie von sich gab. Was war nur aus der leidenschaftlichen Liebhaberin geworden, die ihre Empfindungen in die Welt hinausschrie? Nachdem sich sein Atem wieder normalisiert hatte, erkannte er, dass diese Frau jemand anderes war.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Yamchu leise und strich über die Wange der Prinzessin. Gerne hätte er seine Finger durch ihre seidigen Strähnen gleiten lassen, doch leider hatte sie ihre Haare hochgesteckt. "Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"  
  
Bulma fuhr sich langsam mit den Händen über die Arme, als ob ihr erst jetzt auffallen würde, dass sie nackt war und sie fror. Eine feine Gänsehaut zierte ihre makellose Haut. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Mann unter sich, der sie mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck musterte. War es Angst? War es Mitgefühl? Oder gar Zärtlichkeit? Bulma presste die blassen Lippen fester aufeinander, löste sich von Yamchu und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes, dass sie den Rücken zu ihm gewandt hatte, während sie ein loses Laken um sich hüllte.  
  
"Was ... was ist denn nun los mit dir?", wollte Yamchu wissen, als ihr Verhalten immer seltsamer wurde und er sich keinen Reim machen konnte. "Hey", meinte er beruhigend, als sie immer noch nicht antworten wollte und rutschte kniend hinter sie um sie zu umarmen. Zärtlich strich er über ihre immer noch nackten Schultern, über ihren Hals zu einer langen Haarnadel.  
  
"Nein!", schrie Bulma förmlich, als er das kühle Metall berührte und riss den Kopf herum. Leider bewirkte das nicht das, was sie wollte, sondern die Nadel löste sich aus ihrer Frisur und ließ eine deutlich gekürzte Strähne zum Vorschein kommen. Die Prinzessin vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. "Nein ..."  
  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Yamchu die kurze Strähne, und dann löste er vorsichtig eine Nadel nach der anderen, da er auf keinerlei Widerstand seitens Bulma mehr traf, und nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte er die neue Haarlänge bestaunen. "Wieso ...?", konnte er nur fragen. Es war zu verwirrend, auf ihre langen Haare war sie immer so stolz gewesen, schon damals ... "Ich meine ..."  
  
"Raus", wisperte Bulma und wurde noch zusätzlich durch ihre Hände, die ihren Mund bedeckten, gedämpft. Sie hob den Kopf, neigte ihn leicht um einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel über ihre Schulter werfen zu können und wiederholte das Wort lauter und fester. "Raus!"  
  
"Aber ...", wollte Yamchu einwenden, doch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ ihn verstummen. Obwohl es ihm nicht leicht fiel, sie in solch einem Zustand zu verlassen, hielt er es für das Beste, jetzt zu gehen.  
  
"Und wage es nicht, dich in nächster Zeit blicken zu lassen, Yamchu."  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Hätte er nur früher die Möglichkeit gehabt in erhöhter Schwerkraft zu trainieren, dann wäre dieser Raum nun kein Problem, aber da dem nicht so war, musste er sich wohl oder übel dem Problem stellen. Mit der Zeit würde er sich an die höhere Gravitation gewöhnen, keine Frage, aber die Frage war nur, wann. Wenn es zu spät war?  
  
Ausdruckslos starrte Vegeta an die Decke, die er schon einmal ausgiebig betrachtet hatte. War es denn nicht schon zu spät? Das kam natürlich auf die Definition des Wortes an. Vegeta warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr. Doch, es war zu spät, viel zu spät. Tiefer glitt er in die Dunkelheit, die sein Herz und seine Seele umklammert hielt, als die Erinnerung sich zurückmeldete.  
  
(+)-(FB)-(+)  
  
"Nein, Shôfu, ich will ihn nur nicht an dich verschwenden."  
  
Vegetas Augen weiteten sich zusehends, als er den kalten Ausdruck erkannte, der den Blick der Hexe ersetzt hatte. Das hatte nichts mehr mit einem kranken Spiel oder Begierde zu tun, alles, was er sehen konnte, war Hass. Blanker Hass und eine Bestimmung, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.  
  
"Was muss ich da sehen?", flüsterte Bulma und ein eisiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie ihren Oberkörper soweit hinunterbeugte, bis sie beinahe mit ihrer Nase die von Vegeta berührte. "Schnuppere ich da etwa ... ANGST? Sag du es mir, Saiyajin, hast du doch die bessere Nase von uns beiden." Träge rieb sie ihre Nase nun an seiner während sie nie den Blickkontakt unterbrach. "Und was muss ich da fühlen? Ein Zittern?" Es machte ihr sichtlich Spaß Vegeta so bloßzustellen, doch dieser konnte sich nicht wehren. Es war, als hielte sie nicht nur seine Hände in ihrem Schraubstockgriff, sondern auch seinen Willen und seine Sprachfähigkeiten unter Verschluss. Also blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als dazuliegen und ihre grausamen Spielchen über sich ergehen zu lassen. Als ob er davon nicht schon genug erdulden hätte müssen ...  
  
"Hm ... gar nicht mal SO schlecht ...", wisperte Bulma stöhnend in sein Ohr, als sie ihr Becken gegen seine Lenden drängte und dabei leichte Kreisbewegungen ausführte. Versuchsweise leckte sie erst kurz über Vegetas linkes Ohrläppchen, bis sie es in den Mund sog und daran knabberte. Innerlich grinsend beobachtete sie die Gänsehaut, die sich auf seinem Nacken ausbreitete. "Ist dir kalt, mein armer, kleiner Kisama?", chuckelte sie leise und löste sich soweit von ihm, um ihm wieder in die Augen sehen zu können. "Warum so still? Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt? Wär ja zu schade, was?" Bulma leckte einmal kurz über Vegetas Unterlippe. "Findest du nicht auch?"  
  
Ein kurzer Moment der völligen Stille, dann verflog ihr Lächeln blitzartig, so schnell wie ihre rechte Hand, die nicht die zwei Hände des Saiyajin immer noch über dessen Kopf festhielt, Vegetas halben Sentoufuku von seinem Körper riss. Das Lächeln kehrte auch nicht zurück, als sie sich betont langsam und sorgfältig seinen nun freigelegten, nackten Oberkörper betrachtete, sich scheinbar jede Einzigkeit einzuprägen versuchte.  
  
Mit Bulmas Haaren, die über sein Kinn strichen, und ihrer Zunge, die eine seiner Brustwarzen reizte, kam Vegetas Kampfgeist und auch seine Stimme zurück. "Wie erbärmlich." Es war seine einzige Möglichkeit, dem Ganzen hier zu entkommen. Er musste sie wütend machen, sie soweit bringen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr anfassen wollte. Ein, zwei gebrochene Rippen, angeknackste Knochen, Quetschungen oder Prellungen waren leichter zu verkraften - vor allem, wenn man daran gewöhnt war - als ein verlorenes Selbstwertgefühl.  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet keinerlei Emotion dank jahrelanger Praxis. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er es einmal in solch einer Situation gebrauchen müsste.  
  
"Erbärmlich?", wiederholte Bulma murmelnd, doch ließ sie sich nicht von ihrer Tätigkeit ablenken. Er schmeckte ziemlich gut, das musste sie schon zugeben, nun, dann würde es wenigstens nicht zu schlimm für sie werden.  
  
"Aber andererseits ... bei deinem Aussehen ist es mir klar, warum du deine Bettgespielen zur Paarung zwingen musst." Vegeta legte soviel Abscheu und Härte in seine Worte, wie es ihm in seinem Zustand möglich war. Ihre Bemühungen fingen an eine Wirkung zu zeigen, Hitze bildete sich in seinem Bauch und drohte, sich in seinem Körper zu verteilen.  
  
Bulma lächelte gegen seine Haut. "Hab ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass du dir was besseres ausdenken musst, um mich noch einmal wütend zu machen? Lass mich klarstellen, dass du aus deiner persönlichen Hölle nicht so leicht entkommen wirst, Kisama." Selbstzufrieden reizte sie ihn weiter mit provokanten Hüftbewegungen, ehe sie den verbleibenden Stoff von seinem Körper riss. Aufmerksam ließ sie ihren Blick über seinen nun vollkommen unverhüllten Körper gleiten, und Vegeta nahm das Ganze so intensiv wahr, als würde sie ihn streicheln.  
  
"Du ..."  
  
Doch Vegetas Worte wurden durch Bulmas Mund erstickt, ob sie ihn schmecken wollte oder aber von seiner Stimme müde war, war unklar. Ihre Lippen waren kalt und fest, ganz anders als bei ihrem ersten Kuss.  
  
Vegeta konnte die Prinzessin gegen seine Lippen lächeln fühlen, als sie ihr Becken anhob, und er schloss die Augen, um sich gegen das Unvermeidliche zu wappnen.  
  
Das enge Kleid, das gerade mal ihren perfekt proportionierten Körper bedeckte, schob sich ihre Schenkel noch etwas weiter nach oben, und beim ersten intimen Kontakt seufzte Bulma auf, während sie Vegetas Mienenspiel begutachtete. Seine aufeinander gepressten Kiefer und seine in Konzentration zusammengezogenen Brauen zeugten von seinem Kampf gegen ihre Kontrolle. Doch wenn es nach ihr ging, sollte er den bald verlieren.  
  
Sie trieb ihn zum Wahnsinn, und doch immer nur knapp an den Rand der Extase, scheinbare Ewigkeiten spielte sie das Spiel mit ihm, erniedrigte ihn mit kalten Kommentaren, doch selbst ein Albtraum währt nicht ewig. Als sie schließlich Erlösung gefunden hatte und mit ihrer Arbeit mehr oder weniger zufrieden war, löste sie sich, nicht im geringsten davon berührt, dass sie ihm keine Möglichkeit gegeben hatte auch abzuschließen. *Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn mir das klebrige Zeug die Schenkel runterläuft ...*, dachte sie und kniete sich neben ihn, den Erfolg noch ein wenig auskostend. Bulma lehnte sich ein wenig näher zu Vegeta, dessen Augen noch immer geschlossen waren, und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie hatte ihn doch hoffentlich noch nicht umgebracht? Aber nein, sein Herz schlug noch, sein Atem ging noch - wenn auch langsamer. Er schlief? *Nein*, dachte sie grinsend. *Er ist in Ohnmacht gefallen ...*  
  
"Wie erbärmlich."  
  
(+)-(FB E)-(+)  
  
Stirnrunzelnd neigte Bulma den Kopf. Yamchu sollte sich doch zur Hölle scheren, er hatte nicht das geringste Recht, so mit ihr zu reden und sie auch noch unaufgefordert anzufassen! Außerdem sah die Frisur perfekt aus, laienhaft zurechtgeschnitten, aber durchaus einer Prinzessin würdig. Sich näher an den Spiegel lehnend blickte sie sich selbst in die Augen. Blau oder doch eher grün? Und was war das für ein Glitzern, das sie darin erspähte? Nicht dasselbe, das sie in Vegetas Augen gesehen hatte. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Das kalte Glänzen im Blick eines Saiyajin ... des stärksten Saiyajin?  
  
"Nein", murmelte Bulma kopfschüttelnd. "Einmal war nicht genug. Und gebrochen ist er noch lange nicht." Ein kaltes Grinsen zog ihre Mundwinkel nach oben und ließ ihre Schönheit einen gespenstischen Touch annehmen. "Langsam, immer wieder, Grauen ohne Ende, und dann, wenn er um Gnade winselt, um sein Leben, dann werde ich den letzten Funken Hoffnung zerschlagen, die Glut ein für allemal auslöschen."  
  
Ihren Blick nicht vom Spiegel entfernend zog Bulma eine unscheinbare Lade an ihrem Schminktisch auf, fasste hinein und betätigte einen versteckten Knopf. Daraufhin geschah im ersten Moment gar nichts, dann schloss sich die Lade automatisch, nachdem Bulma ihre Hand wieder herausgezogen hatte, und ein leises Knarren erfüllte den Raum, begleitet von einem unangenehmen Quietschen, das darauf hindeutete, dass einige Scharniere eine Verabredung mit dem Ölspray nötig hatten. Schließlich rumpelte es hinter dem Spiegel und dann setzte sich der gesamte Schminktisch in Bewegung, vollführte eine halbe Drehung und verfrachtete Bulma in einen versteckten Raum, der noch vor wenigen Sekunden im Dunkeln lag, nun aber, nach der Betätigung des Geheimschalters, war er von zahlreichen Neonröhren erhellt.  
  
Bulma erhob sich von dem kleinen Hocker und ging auf einen rostigen Spind zu, der in einer nahen Ecke zusammenzufallen drohte. Während sie die Tür mit einigem an Fingerspitzengefühl öffnete, den weißen Kittel herauszerrte und diesen überwarf, überlegte sie, ob sie jemand suchen könnte. Auch falls jemand, entgegen aller Vernunft, in ihr Quartier kommen könnte, würde ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches auffallen, da der Schminktisch, der sich üblicherweise auf dieser Seite befand, die exakte Kopie des anderen war.  
  
"Aber nein", sagte die Prinzessin laut. "Wer soll mich schon suchen?" Damit stieß sie eine weitere Tür auf und betrat den eigentlichen Raum, den sie aufsuchen wollte.  
  
In letzter Zeit waren merkwürdige Dinge mit ihr geschehen, und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, hatte sie schon eine leise Ahnung, um was es sich bei dem Auslöser handelte.  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Nur eine Sekunde lang wurde der ewig dunkle Himmel durch etwas erhellt, das man vielleicht für eine Sternschnuppe hätte halten können, dann war da plötzlich ein neuer Stern. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte man natürlich, dass es sich nicht um einen Stern, sondern um ein Raumschiff handelte, in das das Wort "Hope" eingeritzt war.  
  
Mit krauser Stirn versuchte Trunks die Situation zu erfassen. Entweder hatte er mit der Eingabe der Koordinaten versagt oder seine Mutter hatte die Zeitmaschine nicht richtig zusammengeschraubt. Da seine Mutter die geniale Bulma Briefs war, konnte der Fehler also nur bei ihm liegen. Nach und nach ging er noch einmal alles durch, jeden Befehl, jede Berechnung, die ihn an sein Ziel hätte führen sollen. Doch er kam immer wieder zu dem selben Ergebnis: Er war hier goldrichtig.  
  
"Aber das kann nicht sein!", stieß er frustriert aus, blickte aus dem Fenster und dankte seiner Mutter, die die Zeitmaschine so druckkonstant konstruiert hatte. "Einfach unmöglich ..."  
  
Als er nach weiteren dreißig Minuten nicht auf ein anderes Ergebnis kam, versuchte er es mit einer anderen Taktik. Rasch durchsuchte er das enge Cockpit nach dem Radar, den Bulma extra für ihn in letzter Minute zusammengeschraubt hatte. Teilweise an das Prinzip des Dragonradar angelehnt, scannte dieses Gerät mit Hilfe von DNS-Proben nach dem Ki-Muster des Gesuchten. Demzufolge war es ihm nur möglich, nach den Personen zu scannen, von denen er eine DNS-Probe hatte. Ziel seiner Mission war es, Son Goku vor dem Angriff der Cyborgs zu warnen, die in drei Jahren die Erde befallen würden, doch wenn er es genau nahm ... schien er bereits zu spät gekommen zu sein.  
  
Trunks' Blick fiel erneut durch das Fenster in die unendlich schwarze Nacht hinein, die nur durch das sporadische Aufblinken unterbrochen wurde, das von einem größeren Felsbrocken erzeugt wurde, das einen sich verirrten Photonenstrahl reflektierte.  
  
Wie konnte das passiert sein? War er zu spät? Nein, nach der Angabe war er sogar drei Stunden zu früh dran, gerade Zeit genug, um Freezer und King Cold zu erledigen, aber ... da war niemand, da war nichts. Nur ein Haufen größerer und kleinerer Gesteinsbrocken und Staub, das schwerelos im All herumglitt und einst die Erde gewesen war.  
  
"Was ist hier nur passiert?", überlegte Trunks laut. "Das dürfte gar nicht geschehen sein, schließlich hätte es ja auch meine Zukunft betreffen müssen, wenn das hier mit rechten Dingen zugegangen wäre. Aber das ist das erste Mal, das ich eine Zeitreise mache, also kann ich gar kein Alternativuniversum erschaffen haben", fuhr der lilahaarige Junge mit der Sprunghaftigkeit des Genies seiner Mutter fort. "Es macht alles keinen Sinn ..." Dann blickte er auf den Ki-Radar in seiner Hand und klickte die Personen durch. Piccolo, Kuririn, Gohan, Goku ... Der Radar lud sich auf und die Anzeige begann zu leuchten, als er die Umgebung - 5 Mrd. Kilometer, Bulma hatte einen Hang zum Übertreiben, der ihm jetzt aber gerade gelegen kam - nach Son Goku abscannte. Nichts. Trunks erweiterte das Suchgebiet. Nichts.  
  
"Unmöglich", flüsterte Trunks. "Er kann nicht tot sein ... er darf nicht ..." Er hielt inne. Was machte er da? Die Erde war zerstört, Goku war tot. Was sollte er noch groß machen?  
  
Trunks ließ die Hand mit dem Radar sinken und stieß unbeabsichtigt noch einmal auf den Knopf.  
  
Er musste wieder nach Hause und seine Mutter beschützen, die ganz auf sich allein gestellt den Cyborgs ausgeliefert war. Er hatte keine Zeit ...  
  
-Piep-Piep-  
  
Überrascht riss Trunks den Radar vor seine sich weitenden Augen, als er erkannte, wen er da gerade entdeckt hatte.  
  
"Freezer", knurrte Trunks. Sollte er etwa für die Zerstörung des Planeten Erde verantwortlich sein?  
  
Traurig blickte er noch einmal auf die Überreste seines Heimatplaneten. In dieser Ebene hatte er seine Eltern nicht retten können, aber seine Mutter in seiner Zeit war stärker als er manchmal zugeben mochte. Sie hatte sich selbst beschützt, auch als er noch ein Baby war. Sie glaubte an die Ehre ... und er würde sie nicht enttäuschen. 


	7. Nana

Titel: Geheimnis eines Kusses  
  
Teil: 7/10  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: B/V  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre/s: Abenteuer, Lemon, Drama  
  
Warning/s: Rape  
  
A/N: Mirai Trunks benutzt C17 und C18 als Namen für die Jinzoungen in seiner Zeitlinie, obwohl er sie zuerst in DB C19 und C20 nannte.  
  
-  
  
Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren dem Stand der Technik angepasst und selbst wenn Trunks nicht der Sohn des blauhaarigen Genies gewesen wäre und nicht ihre Intelligenz geerbt hätte, hätte er die Codes locker knacken können. Nachdem der letzte Befehl, den Trunks in seinen Bordcomputer eingegeben hatte, das Schutzschild kurzzeitig deaktiviert hatte, konnte der junge Hybrid mit einer weiteren Funktion der Zeitmaschine durch die Außenwand direkt in einen unbenutzten Hangar gelangen und dort landen.  
  
Es war ruhig, doch Trunks wusste nicht, ob er das für ungewöhnlich halten sollte oder nicht. Zurück in seiner Zeitebene gab es die Stille nur, nachdem C17 und C18 angegriffen hatten, doch daran wollte er nicht denken. Mit ausgefahrenen Sinnen ortete er ein halbes Dutzend Energiesignaturen in etwa zwanzig Metern Entfernung - darunter auch Freezer - sowie drei weitere, die die Gänge patrouillierten. Der Hybrid musste einfach den Zeitpunkt abpassen, wenn die Soldaten am Hangar vorbeikamen, damit er sie ausschalten konnte. Da Trunks keine weiteren Lebensenergien spürte, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass Freezer und seine übrigen fünf Untertanen sich auf der Kommandobrücke befanden. Somit konnte er alle auf einen Streich erledigen.  
  
Knappe zehn Minuten später stand Trunks vor der Tür zur Brücke. Die drei Wachen hatten die eine geringere Herausforderung dargestellt, als angenommen, doch das war für den lilahaarigen Teenager kein Problem. Er wollte ohnehin so schnell wie möglich zurück in seine Zeitebene, da er seine Mutter nicht gerne ungeschützt zurückließ. Auch wenn Bulma das nicht gerne hörte, so war sie doch schwach und bedurfte seiner Hilfe - ab und an.  
  
Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in Trunks' Augen, als er vor der noch verschlossenen Tür stand, hinter der Freezer lauerte. Es war nicht viel, das Bulma ihm über die Rolle der Echse in Vegetas Vergangenheit erzählt hatte - wahrscheinlich wusste sie selbst nicht viel mehr - aber eines hatte Trunks herausgefiltert: Freezer hatte das Leben seines Vaters zerstört. Und er würde ihn rächen.  
  
Ein Schritt nach vorne und die Tür glitt sensorbedingt auf und enthüllte wie angenommen die Brücke, auf der sich fünf bullige Soldaten und eine Echse - die entfernt an ein fliegendes Ü-Ei erinnerte - befanden.  
  
"Hübsche Schuhe", gurrte Freezer mit seiner öligen Stimme. "Aber was haben die auf meinem Schiff zu suchen? Wachen, eliminiert das Ungeziefer!"  
  
Zarbon warf seinen dicken Zopf über seine Schulter zurück und aktivierte seinen Scouter. "Kampfkraft 5. Wie süß!" Aber definitiv unter ihm, deswegen ließ er auch Kapitän Ginyu den Vortritt, der ebenfalls nicht begeistert wirkte, dermaßen unter seiner Würde angelegte Tätigkeiten ausführen zu müssen.  
  
"Ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen." Damit vaporisierte er Ginyu auf seinem Standpunkt, bevor dieser eine Chance hatte, zu entkommen.  
  
Dieser Zug erweckte Freezers Interesse. Kampfkraft 5? Ginyu selbst hatte über 20.000 ... Ob dieser Junge seine Kraft unterdrücken konnte? Aufregend. Aber nicht aufregend genug, ihn in Angst zu versetzen ... Freezer behielt die Gedanken wohlweißlich für sich und ließ auf seinem Gesicht nur sein Pokerface erscheinen, als er einen Mundwinkel nach oben zog. "Greift ihn alle gleichzeitig an, aber lasst ihn am Leben ..."  
  
Auf diesen Befehl hin stürzten sich Zarbon, Dodoria, Jeeze und Rikoom auf den scheinbar unterlegenen Trunks, der regungslos abwartete. Plötzlich schien die Zeit stillzustehen - doch Guldo war nicht daran beteiligt - als sich Freezers beste Leute Trunks näherten und dann blitzartig stehen blieben. Und dann nach einer unendlich lang scheinenden Sekunde brachen die vier Kämpfer um Trunks herum leblos zusammen. Freezer ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken, als er lediglich sein Kinn langsam streichelte. Auch wenn dieser Junge hier seine besten Männer mühelos besiegt hatte, würde er ihn nicht töten können. Nur ein Super Saiyajin hätte die Macht dazu - doch so jemanden gab es nur in Märchen ... oder vielleicht in merkwürdig genannten Storys von Muggle-Mangaka.  
  
"Mach dich auf dein Ende bereit, Freezer!", knurrte Trunks, ballte seine Fäuste und konzentrierte seine Energie.  
  
"Große Sprüche, Junge", erwiderte Freezer lächelnd. "Aber vor dir hab ich nichts zu befürchten ... Dein Leben endet gleich ... Wetten?"  
  
"Diese Wette verlierst du zusammen mit deinem Leben!"  
  
"Du labberst viel, aber gesehen hab ich immer noch nichts ..."  
  
Darauf lächelte Trunks nur und plötzlich stellten sich seine nun blonden Haare auf, seine Augenfarbe wechselte zu grün und elektrische Blitze zuckten um ihn herum.  
  
Dieser Anblick entlockte dem Icejin ein überrumpeltes Aufkeuchen. Was war das denn? Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glatt denken, dass ... Aber nein, das war völlig unmöglich, wie könnte es auch? "Wer ... was bist du?" Er gab sich alle Mühe, die Furcht aus seiner Stimme zu halten, obwohl sie sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in ihm ausbreitete.  
  
"Ich schätze, deine Chancen sind gerade deutlich gefallen", meinte Trunks mit einem bösen Grinsen, das Vegeta stolz gemacht hätte. "Nicht, dass sie zuvor hoch gewesen wären ..." Er näherte sich dem beinahe unsichtbar zitternden Icejin mit kleinen, bemessenen Schritten. "Und was deine Frage anbelangt - Es ist gleich, ob ich sie beantworte oder nicht, denn so oder so wirst du dumm sterben, also ... Du siehst dich deinem größten Albtraum gegenüber! Ich bin ein Super Saiyajin!"  
  
"Unsinn!", stieß Freezer zu Trunks' Vergnügen ungebremst aus, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte. "Es gibt keine Saiyajin mehr - Ich selbst habe dafür gesorgt!" Bis auf Vegeta waren alle Saiyajin tot und der letzte würde mit Bulmas Hilfe auch bald hinüber sein. Außerdem war der Junge viel zu alt, um der Sohn vom Affenprinzen oder einer seiner früheren Untergebenen zu sein.  
  
Trunks presste die Zähne zusammen, als er an Vegetas Tod erinnert wurde. Dieser ekelhafte, schleimige Bastard hatte es wahrscheinlich auch noch bis ins Letzte ausgekostet, seinen Vater zu Tode zu quälen. *Dafür wird er büßen* schwor sich Trunks. Mit Hilfe von kleinen psychologischen Tricks würde er sein Ende kurz und schmerzhaft machen.  
  
"Oh, aber ich bin ein Saiyajin ... zumindest zur Hälfte. Diese Mischungen haben sich als erstaunlich stark herausgestellt. Mit der Intelligenz meiner Mutter und der Stärke von meinem Vater bin ich unschlagbar ... Von meiner Kampfkraft kannst du nur träumen, Freezer!"  
  
"Und wer soll dein Vater sein?", versuchte der Icejin weiter Zeit zu schinden. Vielleicht schaffte er es, wenn er an die Konsole kam, einen Notruf abzuschicken ... Obwohl das eigentlich unter seiner Würde war, und er ohnehin im All überleben konnte, so wollte er diesen Spross nicht ungeschoren davonkommen lassen.  
  
"Ich bin der neue Prinz der Saiyajin."  
  
Freezers Augen weiteten sich in beinahe komischer Manier. Der neue Prinz der Saiyajin? Er wollte Vegetas Sohn sein? Und dann zogen sich seine kahlen Augenbrauen wieder zusammen. "Du bist also der Sohn dieser Hure?"  
  
Trunks' Wut hatte den Siedpunkt längst überschritten, aber mit dieser Aussage hatte Freezer sein Schicksal endgültig besiegelt. Oh, wenn er nur mehr Zeit hätte ... Mithilfe seiner Saiyajin-Geschwindigkeit hatte er seine Faust schneller in Freezers Gesicht, als dieser mit der Wimper zucken konnte. "Wag es nicht, sie ..." Trunks stockte. Mit einer Hand hielt er den Icejin am Kragen seiner Rüstung fest, dessen Kopf schlaff nach hinten gekippt war, die andere war bereits für den zweiten Schlag ausgeholt. *Aber er kennt doch meine Mutter gar nicht, ich habe ihren Namen nicht mal erwähnt ... Arrogantes, berechnendes Scheusal!* Unbändig vor Wut kreierte der Hybrid in seiner rechten Handfläche einen Energieball, der rasch an Größe zunahm. "Jetzt bist du fällig ..."  
  
Blut hustend und keuchend blickte Freezer Trunks in die Augen. Wie konnte es dieser vermeintliche Saiyajin nur geschafft haben, ihn mit einem einzigen Schlag derart zuzusetzen? "W-warte, komm zu uns ... gemeinsam werden wir das Universum ... erobern ..." Sein letzter Versuch, seine letzte Hoffnung verlief wie erwartet im Sand.  
  
"Wir sehen uns in der Hölle."  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
"Du weißt, dass, wenn ich hier ... rauskomme, ich dich töten werde ..." Vegetas leicht unstete Atmung ließ seine Worte leicht rau klingen.  
  
"Nicht 'wenn', Aijin, 'falls'", antwortete Bulma mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Und ich habe nicht vor, dich in nächster Zukunft entkommen zu lassen. Du machst mir viel zu viel Spaß, ist das nicht witzig?"  
  
Es war eine gewisse Routine eingekehrt, und trotz der Tatsache, dass Vegeta seine Feindschaft der Lilahaarigen gegenüber nicht verheimlichte, wurde diese aus einem bestimmten Grund, den er nicht beim Namen nennen konnte, nicht größer. Das wiederum hatte zur Folge, dass er sich selbst mehr hasste, als jemals zuvor. Es war nicht so, dass er Bulma nicht töten wollte - und würde - wenn er erst mal freigekommen war, nein, aber weswegen auch immer erfüllte ihn der Gedanke nicht mit der nötigen Vorfreude, die er erwartet hätte. Ihre Berührung fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Und er hasste sich noch mehr dafür.  
  
Bulma bekam von Vegetas innerlichen Kämpfen nicht viel mit, was für den Saiyajin sprach, doch es wäre ihr ohnehin völlig gleich gewesen, denn alles, was sie wollte, war, ihn zu quälen. Und wenn er sich selbst noch dazu quälte, kam ihr das nur recht.  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Bulma verließ ihr geheimes Labor und begab sich wieder in ihre Gemächer, die sie leer empfingen. Aufatmend blieb sie an ihrem Schminktisch sitzen und trug etwas Rouge auf, um ihre Blässe zu verdecken.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte das Signal, dass jemand an ihrer Türe Einlass suchte, und prompt trug sie zuviel Farbe auf. Rasch tupfte sie ihre Wange wieder ab und rief den Anwärter herein.  
  
"Ge-gebieterin, wir haben ... eine N-nachricht erhalten, dass ...", stotterte ein kleines Echsenwesen in demütiger Haltung. Als Nachrichtenüberbringer lebte man im Icejin-Imperium nicht lange, da war es ein Wunder, dass die Kreatur seinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag schon erlebt hatte.  
  
"Sprich ordentlich oder ...", knurrte Bulma ungeduldig. "Sprich ..."  
  
"Ihr solltet es euch ... selbst ansehen ..."  
  
Bulma rollte mit den Augen, stieß den Untertanen zur Seite und marschierte auf die Brücke. *Wenn man nicht alles selbst macht ...*  
  
"Gebieterin", verbeugte sich der ranghöchste Offizier ehrfürchtig ohne das lästige Zittern in der Stimme, als sie den Raum betrat.  
  
"Wie ich höre, haben wir eine Nachricht erhalten?" Bulma ließ sich auf den Führersessel gleiten. Weshalb war es noch mal so, dass sie immer alles überwachen musste? Und um was für eine Nachricht konnte es sich schon handeln, dass sie belästigt werden musste?  
  
"So ist es, Gebieterin", erwiderte der Offizier während er dem Kommunikationsführer Anweisungen machte, das Band abzuspielen. "Ich fürchte, es sind schlechte ..."  
  
Mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck wollte Bulma sich gerade etwas zu essen bringen lassen, als kratzende Geräusche und Verzerrungen den Raum erfüllten, gefolgt von einer wohlbekannten und einer fremden Stimme.  
  
*Freezer ...*  
  
"Hübsche Schuhe ... Keine Zeit für Spielchen ... Sohn dieser Hure ... W-warte, komm zu uns ... Wir sehen uns in der Hölle ..."  
  
Trotz der neu aufgelegten Schicht Rouge war Bulma wieder weiß wie die Wand. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie vielleicht voreilig Schlüsse zog, so hörte sich das Ganze doch recht eindeutig an. "War das die gesamte Aufzeichnung?", fragte sie, ohne auf ihren inneren Tumult aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
"Ja, Gebieterin", antwortete der Offizier. "Das war das ... Omega-Protokoll."  
  
Bulma nickte. Das Protokoll wurde erst zu Omega, wenn die Zerstörung des Raumschiffes stattgefunden hatte, dann wurden nämlich die letzten zehn Minuten Aufzeichnungen an das Mutterschiff oder in diesem Fall eben ihr Schiff gesandt. Offensichtlich war die Qualität nicht gerade hervorragend, sonst hätten sie mehr hören können, aber vielleicht konnte sie ja mal Hand anlegen und versuchen, es zu reparieren ... "Spiel die Aufnahme noch einmal ab!"  
  
Wie sich herausstellen sollte, konnten die Aufnahmen nicht genauer gemacht werden. Bulma sandte ein Team los, das die näheren Umstände klären sollte, und zwar ein Team dritter Klasse, da es sich bei der Übertragung durchaus um einen Trick eines Gegners handeln konnte, der die Icejin stürzen wollte.  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Die Wände hatten keine Ohren, und so kam es, dass Vegeta lange nichts vom vermeintlichen Ablebens seines früheren Meisters hören sollte. Stattdessen beschäftigte er sich mit seinem gegenwärtigen Dilemma. Wie sollte er aus dieser Umgebung entkommen, wenn jeder Tag, jede Stunde, die er länger hier verbringen musste, ihn schwächer machte, und er nun schon einen beträchtlichen Rückschritt erfahren musste?  
  
Die Hexe hielt ihn gefangen, und das in vielerlei Hinsicht.  
  
Ihr Blick hatte sich verändert. Die ersten zwei Male hatte sie ihn einfach nur mit Abscheu angesehen, doch nun sprach blanker Hass aus ihren Augen, wenn immer er nah genug war, es zu sehen. Was hatte sie nur damals in ihm gesehen, dass sie sich so veränderte? Dass er ein Mörder war? Was war sie denn dann? Ein gefallener Engel?  
  
"Ich werde dich töten", wisperte Bulma in sein Ohr. "Du wirst dir wünschen, du wärst nie mit einem Schwanz auf die Welt gekommen." Es war ein Glanz in ihren Augen, der leicht für Wahnsinn gehalten werden konnte, und als sie mit ihren blassen Lippen lächelte, wusste Vegeta, dass er seine Gefühle nicht perfekt unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte.  
  
Seine kurzen Nägel bohrten sich in ihre Oberschenkel, wollten sie markieren, verunzieren, bestrafen, doch er konnte die Haut nicht durchbrechen. Und als ihn ein scharfer Schmerz seine Unterarme durchschoss, erkannte er, dass sie dazu in der Lage war.  
  
Sie war schön, und sie hatte sein Blut an ihren Händen.  
  
Er wollte sie mit bloßen Händen erwürgen, er wollte sie in die nächste Hölle katapultieren - oder wenigstens bis zum übernächsten Mond -, er wollte sie ... Punkt.  
  
-  
  
Aijin - Liebling 


	8. Hachi

A/N: Die irrsinnig lange Verzögerung tut mir leid. Ich bin jetzt in einem anderen Fandom und kann mich nicht mehr so gut auf B/V konzentrieren. Trotzdem wird keine FF von mir endgültig abgebrochen. Es kann nur dauern ... Außerdem werde ich nur noch das allernötigste schreiben, kein Drumherum mehr.  
  
8. Kapitel  
  
Es blieb nicht lange beim einfachen "Wollen". Welcher zweite Krieger seines Formates konnte noch jemanden aufweisen, der stärker war als er? Und wenn nicht körperlich, so doch in den geistigen Wissenschaften.  
  
Die Kraft - egal welcher Natur - war für einen Saiyajin schon immer von größter Wichtigkeit. Und Bulmas Verstand war Vegetas weit überlegen.  
  
Das Streben nach Unterwerfen, nach Verbessern war seit jeher im Sein der Saiyajin verankert. Und war es für gewöhnlich die Rolle des Mannes, die Frau zu unterwerfen, um zu beweisen dass er ihrer würdig war, so war es in diesem Fall umgekehrt.  
  
Vegeta verlor sein erstarrtes Herz. Und gewann dafür das ihre.  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
"Gebieterin?"  
  
"Was?" Bulma war nie gut aufgelegt wenn man sie störte. Entschuldigend küsste sie Vegeta auf die Nase und aktivierte die Kommunikationsanlage. "Was?!"  
  
"Der Suchtrupp hat gerade ihren Bericht abgeliefert. Das Mutterschiff ist nur noch in Einzelteilen vorhanden, aber die Blackbox konnte gefunden werden ... Ich schicke die Datei auf Euren Bildschirm ..."  
  
Wenige Minuten später erlebte Bulma mit, wie Freezer von einem fremden jungen Mann getötet wurde, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass er ihr Sohn war.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Vegeta, der bis jetzt ruhig gewesen war, auf den Bildschirm deutend. "Das Zeichen auf seinem Arm ..."  
  
"Hm ..." Bulma kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Symbol kam ihr bekannt vor. Zwei ineinander liegende C's. "Weiß nicht."  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Yamchu saß mit angezogenen Knien neben seinem Bett und würgte die letzte seiner Kopfschmerztabletten runter. Das Pochen war kaum noch auszuhalten, das ging jetzt schon seit ... seit dieser Saiyajin hier aufgetaucht war. Bulma hatte keine Zeit mehr für ihn. Es war ihm schon klar, dass er nicht der einzige war, aber normalerweise war er ihr Liebling. Doch seitdem dieser Affe hier war, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr zu sich gerufen. Drei Tage war der Saiyajin weggetreten gewesen, und in dieser Zeit hatte Bulma ... Yamchu seufzte und erhob sich, um sich in sein Bett fallen zu lassen. Es war den Mitgliedern ihres Harems alles untersagt, was ihren "kostbaren" Körpern auch nur in geringster Weise schaden könnte. Außer Bulma selbst war es, die den Schaden zufügte, und das aber auch nur, wenn die Wunden schnell genug heilten.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken und lehnte sich zurück. Wie aus lauter Ferne drangen Gesprächsfetzen der anderen an sein Ohr. Er hatte schon lange gelernt, sie beinahe vollständig auszuklinken.  
  
Seine Bulma und dieser Vegeta gehörten einfach nicht zusammen.  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
"Was tust du da?" Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Vegeta wie Bulma mit einem kompliziert aussehenden Gerät herumspielte.  
  
"Ich stelle nur die Frequenz neu ein ..."  
  
"Welche Frequenz?"  
  
"Für meine Energie ...", murmelte sie abgelenkt.  
  
Yamchu lauschte aus einiger Entfernung. Das war der Beweis. Bulma war endgültig durchgeknallt! Egal wie abgelenkt sie auch war - und wie göttlich sie aussah, wenn sie ihre blasse Lippe zwischen die Zähne saugte - sie konnte dem Saiyajin doch nichts von ihrer Frequenz erzählen! Vegeta spielte doch nur so! Er war nicht wirklich in sie verliebt! Wie könnte er auch? Sie hatte ihn gefangen genommen, gequält, VERGEWALTIGT! Wie sollte er darüber hinwegkommen? Sie war zu naiv! Das würde ihr Untergang sein!  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
"Nein! Das kannst du nicht tun!" Yamchu versuchte verzweifelt sich zu befreien, doch die Wachen hielten ihn sicher. "Ich wollte dich nur warnen! Du darfst ihm nicht glauben!"  
  
"Schweig!", zischte Bulma und sah mit einiger Genugtuung zu, wie ihr ehemaliger Geliebter in den Todesraum gezerrt wurde. Daraus gab es kein Entkommen. Seine gesamte Existenz würde ausgelöscht werden, für immer. Eine Erfindung von ihr, und schon der andere Saiyajin damals war mit seiner Hilfe entsorgt worden.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Und dann schnappte die Tür zu, und Yamchu war weg.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Ja, grauenvoll, zu schnell. Ugh. Nur für die zu lesen, die den Anfang schon gelesen haben und die es interessiert wie's ausgeht. Sorry. 


	9. Teil 9

9. Kapitel  
  
"Sie ist nicht das, was sie zu sein vorgibt! Sie ist nicht Freezers Tochter oder auch nur im entferntesten mit ihm verwandt! Sie spielt nur eine Rolle und das tut sie sehr gut!" Vegeta versuchte die Wachen zu überzeugen, dass Bulma eine Betrügerin war.  
  
"Schweig!", zischte einer der höheren Wachen, doch leichte Zweifel waren bereits aufgekeimt. Sie sahen sich aber auch wirklich überhaupt nicht ähnlich, seine Gebieterin und der verstorbene Master. Die Wache fragte sich insgeheim, warum Vegeta so redete. War er es nicht, der jetzt die Gunst der Gebieterin genießen durfte? Warum das Goldene Huhn schlachten? War er durchgeknallt? Oder einfach nur extrem dumm und undankbar?  
  
"Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, wann ich zu schweigen habe!", fauchte Vegeta ungnädig, dem Alien einen finsteren Blick zuwerfen. "Aber es war mir ja klar, dass ihr mir nicht glauben würdet ... Ich habe einen eindeutigen Beweis!"  
  
"Und der wäre?"  
  
"Sie ist schwach." Das war alles, was der Saiyajin sagte, als würde es alles erklären.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen unsere Gebieterin schwach zu nennen?!", rief die Wache entsetzt. Der Saiyajin hatte wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.  
  
Vegeta grinste aber nur in sich hinein. Er hatte jetzt die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Untertanen und die würde er nützen. "Sie ist nicht nur schwach, sie ist ... ein MENSCH!"  
  
Entsetztes Lufteinschnappen ging durch die versammelten Untertanen, ob dieser Offenbarung. "Schwachsinn!", stieß einer aus. "Sie hat Ki! Sie kann kein Mensch sein!"  
  
"Ach ja?", fragte Vegeta herablassend. "Sie ist ein Genie, du Idiot! Sie hat sich ihr Ki selbst zusammengebaut!" Mit Genugtuung beäugte er die verwirrten Blicke, die sich die Wachen und Sklaven zuwarfen. Sehr gut. "Und ich habe die Energie-Sequenz, ihr Schild zu umgehen."  
  
(+)-(+)-(+)  
  
Bulmas Augen weiteten sich kurz, als ihr eigener Geliebter die Waffe gegen sie erhob und schoss. Doch sofort als die Energiestrahlen von ihrer Aura absorbiert wurden, senkte sie die Brauen und überblickte die Szene. "Vegeta?", knurrte sie gefährlich leise. "Was soll das?"  
  
Der Saiyajin stolperte einige Schritte zurück, die eingestellte Laser-Waffe fiel aus seiner tauben Hand. "Wie ... die Frequenz war richtig!", stammelte er und warf verwirrte Blicke in die Menge der Zuschauer, die aus den Wachen und Sklaven bestand, die er von seiner Theorie überzeugen wollte. "Ich verstehe ... nicht!"  
  
"Das ist wohl offensichtlich!", zischte Bulma und schritt bedrohlich näher. "Wie kannst du es wagen, mein Vertrauen in dieser Art zu missbrauchen?!"  
  
(+)-(FB)-(+)  
  
Vor vielen Jahren auf der Erde verliebte sich Kakarott in Chichi und beschloss zu desertieren. Er verließ Freezers Reihen, nannte sich zu Son Goku um und blieb auf dem blauen Planet, den er eigentlich hätte erobern sollen.  
  
Die beiden lebten für eine längere Zeit glücklich, bis die Umstände Chichi zwangen, für einige Zeit den Planeten zu verlassen, um auf Yardrat ihren sterbenden Vater zu besuchen. Goku blieb alleine auf der Erde zurück, um über Haus und Hof zu wachen. Chichi versprach so schnell wie möglich zurückzukehren ... was sie nicht einhalten konnte.  
  
(+)-(FB E)-(+)  
  
"Merkt es euch und merkt es euch gut", sprach Bulma leise, durch die Glastür starrend. "So wird mit Verrätern verfahren ... Ich dulde sie nicht." Mit diesen Worten drückte die Lilahaarige den Knopf zur Aktivierung der Kammer, in der schon Yamchu und vor ihm so viele andere ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen.  
  
Eine einsame Träne rollte über ihre Wange, als Vegetas sterbliche Überreste ins Weltall gesogen wurde. 


	10. Chou

10. Kapitel  
  
(+)-(FB)-(+)  
  
Bulma lebte als Wissenschaftlerin auf der Erde. Sie war gut mit Chichi befreundet und lernte durch sie auch Son Goku kennen. Als Chichi dann wegen des Gesundheitszustandes ihres Vaters die Erde verlassen musste, blieben Son Goku und Bulma zurück. Goku war ein hervorragender Kampfsportler - viel besser als ihr damaliger Freund Yamchu, aber leider nicht der Hellste. Irgendwann rutschte es ihm heraus, dass er ein Alien war, doch Bulma hatte so etwas in der Art bereits vermutet.  
  
Als dann der Angriff der Icejin kam, wusste Goku natürlich Bescheid. Er war aufgespürt worden und hatte die Erde, seine neue Heimat, und seine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht. Mit seiner Hilfe entwickelte Bulma einen Plan, der ihr Überleben sichern sollte, doch leider entwickelte dieser Plan ein tückisches Eigenleben.  
  
Anfangs war alles so einfach. Bulma ließ sich gefangen nehmen, alternierte das Gedächtnis aller Beteiligten, sodass sie glaubten, sie sei die Tochter von Freezer. Sie erhöhte ihr Ki mit Hilfe ihrer Erfindungen, sie holte Yamchu und Goku zu sich. Doch ihr Verhalten konnte sie nicht so schnell ändern. Untertanen wurden misstrauisch, und so griff sie zum letzten Mittel. Sie hatte einen persönlichkeitsverändernden Lippenstift entwickelt.  
  
Nachdem sie Goku sofort in der von ihr installierten Halle 'exekutiert' hatte, da er ja bekanntermaßen ein Verräter und Deserteur war, nahm die Metamorphose ihren Lauf. Sie hatte nicht nur ihr Umfeld davon überzeugt, dass sie Freezers Tochter war, sie war es tatsächlich geworden.  
  
(+)-(FB E)-(+)  
  
Bulma, die für ihre heftigen Gedankensprünge bekannt war, war dabei übers Ziel hinaus zu springen. Ihr war langweilig, das zumindest war ihre Begründung für die Exekution ihres gesamten Harems. Die Wächter und Untergebenen begannen zu denken, ihr sei die Macht zu Kopf gestiegen, aber sie sahen davon ab, ihr das zu sagen. Am empfangenden Ende zu stehen, war keine schöne Aussicht. Keiner wollte so enden wie Yamchu oder Vegeta.  
  
Der Harem wurde grundlos hingerichtet, nur aufgrund der Launen einer Frau. Vegeta hingegen hatte sie betrogen, deswegen hatte er gehen müssen.  
  
Nachdem die Kammer wieder leer war, zog sich Bulma auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Dort programmierte sie den Bordcomputer um, um die Selbstzerstörung zu aktivieren.  
  
Mit dieser Tat würde es endgültig ein Ende haben mit den Icejin und deren Anhänger.  
  
Natürlich musste es mit einem großen Knall enden.  
  
Epilog  
  
Bulma blinzelte müde in die späte Sommersonne. Yardrat war zu dieser Jahreszeit einfach wunderschön. Sie beobachtete wie Gohan mit seinem Bruder und Trunks spielte. Sie war einfach ein Genie. Ihre Kammer transportierte jeden, der 'exekutiert' wurde, automatisch zu diesem Planeten. Chichi und Goku waren sofort wieder vereint gewesen, und dank Gokus Gabe seine Aura zu unterdrücken, wurden sie auch nie aufgespürt. Yamchu hatte sich mit einer Einheimischen niedergelassen. Und Vegeta hatte bereits auf sie gewartet, als sie selbst sich aus dem explodierenden Raumschiff gerettet hatte. Ja, sie war ein Genie. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch einen genialen Einfall, wo sie einen Sonnenschirm herbekommen sollte.  
  
Ein Schatten, der plötzlich über sie fiel, erleichterte diese Aufgabe immens. 


End file.
